Legado II
by EriKa.D
Summary: Siete años después de aquella declaración y con la firme intención de continuar el camino de las generaciones anteriores, Kyle y Portgas D. Roger Gray empezaran su aventura por el Gran Line y el resto de mares de este fascinante mundo... "Dedicado a ese personaje de One Piece que me fascinó..."
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todas y todos! Aquí os traigo la continuación de "Legado", aquí empiezan las aventuras de los descendientes de nuestros piratas favoritos :) Espero que os guste, os la dedico con todo el cariño del mundo! Gracias por el apoyo ^^**

_"Las experiencias de una generación son el instinto de la siguiente..."_

Parte II: Siete años después…

Capítulo 1

El viento acariciaba su flequillo negro como el carbón. Las olas mecían la pequeña barquita y a veces se burlaban de su equilibrio sobre las tablas. La vela extendida y el viento a favor. El tiempo perfecto para pasar el día en el mar en busca de aventuras. O tal vez en busca de algo de paz y tranquilidad.

El sol se alzaba en el horizonte dándole al ambiente un clima veraniego a pesar de ser otoño. Pero siempre había sido así. El tiempo era incierto cada día en aquella isla a pesar de las estaciones y de las previsiones. Solo estás eran acertadas cuando cierta navegante andaba cerca de su casa.

Con una sonrisa alzó la vela pequeña vela para no adentrarse más en la profundidad del océano y perder de vista la playa. Luego simplemente se tumbó sobre la madera con las manos tras la nuca y cerró los ojos disfrutando de un día de sol después de muchos de lluvia. Casi al instante, e invadido por la calma y la quietud de las olas, se quedó plácidamente dormido…

Aunque la calma, para su desgracia no le duró mucho más tiempo del que hubiese deseado, porque de repente, una voz femenina lo llamó desde la orilla. Desorientado y sin mucho ánimo por ver quien le gritaba de tal forma, abrió un ojo y observó el cielo celeste. Al parecer quién gritase se había cansado de llamarlo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó relajarse. Sin embargo, de nuevo la voz femenina chilló su nombre irritada.

Con pesar y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo casi, se incorporó y se llevó las manos a la cara para espabilarse. Luego simplemente guió la mirada hacia la orilla de la playa que de pronto, estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. El movimiento de las olas lo había llevado allí al parecer siendo cómplice de la muchacha de cabello castaño ondulado que lo saludaba y sonreía desde la playa.

Nada más verla, no dudó, amplió su sonrisa hasta el punto de ser el reflejo de la de cierto pirata en plena juventud. Sin pensárselo dos veces y lo más rápido que pudo, volvió a bajar la vela y guió el bote en dirección a tierra firme. El viento le acarició la cara con más rapidez si cabe. En su interior el corazón le palpitaba rápido, como queriendo escapar de su cuerpo para encontrarse lo más pronto posible con ella. Hacía un par de años que no la veía y los nervios de volverla a ver sonreír estaban a flor de piel. La había echado de menos a pesar de que siempre estuvieron liados de los pelos como perros y gatos. Pero ahora estaba allí de nuevo, y en su interior el corazón le había dado un vuelco al verla. Estaba más alta, más morena, más guapa…

En cuanto la barca tocó la costa, sus pies descalzos pisaron la arena y sin decirse nada, la muchacha se echó a sus brazos. Él la incorporó de la arena mojada y dio un giro rápido agarrándola de la cintura. A pesar de los años, a pesar de todas las estúpidas peleas, la quería. Era su hermana pequeña y la quería con locura. Y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía a la perfección.

-¡Has vuelto!-sonrió más si cabe y la agarró de las mejillas observándola con el reflejo de la felicidad en sus facciones.-Pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotros triunfadora…

-En absoluto…tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa después de tanto tiempo…-ella sonrió con las lágrimas saltadas. Él le besó la frente para tranquilizarla y luego la soltó.

-Has crecido mucho. Ya casi eres una mujer Rou-chan.-el moreno se volvió hacia el bote. Cogió uno de los cabos y tiró de él hasta que la barca estuvo totalmente sobre la arena.

-¡Soy una mujer Gray! Ya tengo una edad considerable.

-Sí, ¿una edad considerable como para que los hombres te persigan y babeen por ti…?-el pecoso soltó una carcajada.

-Siempre tan gracioso Gray…Cada día te pareces más al tío Sabo…-ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.-Quizás no seas hijo de nuestro padre…

-Lo dudo.-se giró y le pellizcó la mejilla-nuestro parecido es razonable jajaja.-ella se quejó del pellizco y se frotó la mejilla con desgana. Luego se giró y observó como su hermano cogía sus maletas, se calzaba sus sandalias y empezaba a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Ella lo siguió con una enorme sonrisa.

En cuanto pisaron la calzada del paseo que recorría la playa se sacudieron la arena. Fue en ese momento en el que Roger se fijó por entero en su hermana.

-Estás muy guapa Rouge. Ese vestido celeste te sienta como un guante. Hace dos años te fuiste siendo una niña y ahora apareces siendo casi una mujer.-la susodicha miró a su hermano con sorpresa. Se notaba a la perfección que él también había cambiado ahora era mucho más…hombre…

-Tú también has cambiado. Estás más delgado y más alto. Además de más fuerte.-Le tocó con un dedo el dorso. Gray rió.

-Es un problema lo sé. Las chicas no me dejan en paz.- Rou lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso, quiero que me cuentes cuántas son las pretendientas que te persiguen por las esquinas. Las analizaré con ojos de hermana menor.-el pecoso volvió a reír cogiendo del suelo las maletas.

-Tranquila mamá ya está haciendo ese papel por ti. Y se le da realmente genial. Además debes calmarte y descansar, tu eres aquí la triunfadora, no yo…-Roger echó a andar con ambas maletas y una especie de sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-Solo tengo 15 años Gray…aun no he triunfado lo que debería.

-Pero lo estás haciendo de todas formas.-siguió totalmente despreocupado.

-Además, ¿Por qué dices que no triunfarás? Serás el pirata más increíble del mundo. Solo que tú sueño ha empezado después.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es solo que no llevo bien esto de que Kyle sea unos meses más pequeño que yo-rió con ganas y su hermana simplemente lo siguió.

-Kyle, eh…-se llevó ambas manos a la espalda sonriendo con nostalgia. El sombrero blanco enorme le ondeaba al viento al igual que su cabello ondulado, castaño y corto.- ¿Cómo está?

-Bien.-contestó Gray, mientras cruzaban la calle principal y saludaba a un par de vecinos.-sigue sin saber en qué mundo vive a veces, sigue siendo igual de imprudente y atolondrado, sigue pensando que Rika me quiere y sigue creyendo que deberíamos construirnos el barco cuanto antes…-En cuanto Rouge escuchó lo que Kyle pensaba de Rika, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Enserio piensa que Rika siente algo por ti?-por un instante Gray miró a su hermana con resignación.

-Rou, no cambies de tema, estábamos hablando de Kyle no de Rika…-intentó disimular y volver a la cuestión de inició.

-¡Pero si tú has sido el primero en mencionarla!-protestó la otra en tono juguetón.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-Roger carraspeó con fastidio.-Soy tu hermana, ¡Cuéntamelo! Porque te diré que para que Kyle se haya dado cuenta es porque algo ha pasado y es algo realmente importante.

-Dejemos el tema ¿vale?-esta vez la seriedad de su voz preocupó a su hermana.

-Gray… ¿acaso no estás bien con ella?

-No…pero es una historia larga de contar y hoy no es el mejor día con tu llegada.-la miró y fingió una enorme sonrisa por un instante. Sin embargo, ella pareció no notarlo en ningún momento. Y de pronto, el silencio se apoderó del camino. Ambos iban el uno al lado del otro pensando en sus cosas. En su vida, en sus preocupaciones…

Cuando de pronto, oyeron a un hombre gritar con alegría. Seguido de la reprimenda de una mujer y cierto anciano.

-¡Rou-chaan!-al escuchar su nombre, la chica se giró y Gray hizo lo mismo. En aquel momento a la joven se le iluminó la cara y sonrió como si jamás lo hubiese hecho.

-¡Tío Sabo!-gritó y casi se echó a sus brazos de nuevo saltando de alegría.- ¿Cómo estás?

-En perfectas condiciones.-afirmó después de separarse del abrazo.- ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¡Tu padre no me ha dicho nada el traidor…!-gritó indignado lanzando un puño vengativo al aire. En aquel momento Makino apareció por detrás y le dio un pequeño tirón de orejas.

-Siempre serás un crío…-el susodicho la miró con mala cara.-Rouge, te echábamos de menos…-la tabernera la abrazó igual y sonrió de nuevo.

-Makino, cuánto tiempo. Espero que mi tío no te dé muchos problemas.-casi se disculpó por él con una enorme gota en la nuca.

-Tranquila, sé que algún día entre él y Kyle acabaran conmigo. Pero intentaré aguantar.-esta vez dos rastros de lágrimas sufridoras recorrieron las mejillas de la tendera durante dos segundos.

-Eres una exagerada Makino…-ante la coletilla de Sabo, esta le fulminó con la mirada. Los dos hermanos que observaban la escena se echaron a reír.

-Bienvenida.-el alcalde del pueblo se acercó una sonrisa en el rostro.-verte de nuevo entre nosotros Rouge nos levanta la moral.

-¿La moral solamente?-Sabo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras le susurraba aquello a Gray en voz baja.

-Estoy seguro de que es algo más…siempre he pensado que era un viejo verde solterón…-le respondió el otro. Y en aquel momento en la frente del alcalde se le señaló una pequeña venita.

-¡Os he oído mocosos!-les gritó a tío y sobrino con todas sus fuerzas. Estos se echaron atrás espantados y todos los demás rieron.

Rouge sonrió con creces. Había vuelto. Estaba en su casa, en su pueblo, con la gente que quería estar. Totalmente alejada de la medicina y de las montañas de libros que la habían rodeado durante los dos últimos años. Era feliz y se le notaba en la cara. Aquella maravillosa familia le alegraba la vida.

Por un instante volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor. Había crecido y no solo físicamente. Era cierto que estaba más guapo, el pelo lo llevaba revuelto y gracioso, y aunque sus facciones eran de hombre, sus pecas aun lo hacían parecer un niño. Sin embargo, había algo en él que no era como antes. Es como si estuviera más centrado, como su hubiese madurado más, como si tuviese las ideas claras y la mente fría, aunque siempre la tuvo teniendo en cuenta la sangre que corría por sus venas…pero era distinto, ahora parecía más…¿blandito? Rió para sí misma ante el adjetivo ver a su hermano mimoso no era para nada su estilo. Aunque…sí…quizás fuera eso…podría ser…además era como…como si estuviera enamorado… Y en aquel momento deseó llegar a su casa cuanto antes para que su madre le contase toda la historia. Siempre supo que Rika lo había vuelto loco desde que era un crío…

-Rou, ¿nos vamos?-su voz la sacó de pronto de sus pensamientos y de nuevo volvió a la realidad. Rápidamente asintió un par de veces para que no notara en qué estaba pensando.

-Sí, vamos, ¡vamos!-se despidió de los demás y ambos siguieron su camino hasta que a lo lejos, empezaron a divisar una pequeña casita. En aquel momento, Rouge amplió su sonrisa con creces. Roger, que la miró de reojo sonrió igual.

-¿Lista?

-Por supuesto que sí…-y simplemente, suspiró…

…

En aquella acogedora casa, el aire entraba a través de las ventanas abiertas y movía los visillos beige y blanco con delicadeza. Los rayos del sol de la mañana se colaban por los rincones. El aroma a azahar embriagaba cada cuarto, cada esquina. Un aroma que no había cambiado con los años. El suyo…su esencia favorita…

En la cocina los platos del desayuno estaban perfectamente limpios, en el fuego, el almuerzo estaba listo para servir y mientras, en el salón vacío, reinaba el silencio. Los cojines tirados por todas partes. Algunos en el suelo, otros el sofá. En la mesa baja, una taza de chocolate a medio acabar y un periódico a medio leer, en el sillón. En las escaleras del pasillo de aquella casa donde reinaba el silencio, había algo que no estaba bien. Algo desordenado y alocado. Un sombrero allí, una cinta blanca allá, un cinturón con una "A" grabada en su hebilla dormía sobre la moqueta de uno de los escalones de la escalera. Y con él, una camisa blanca y una falda de gasa verde primavera.

Y si subías y seguías por el pasillo, el silencio dejaba de reinar. En su lugar unas carcajadas invadían la acústica de aquella planta. Unas carcajadas que estaban acompañadas por el canto de algunos pájaros que se posaban en las ramas de los árboles cercanos a las ventanas. Y si seguías por aquel pasillo hacia la habitación del fondo podías encontrar un pantalón vaquero o una camiseta blanca, así como un par de botas y unas sandalias.

Y si abrías aquella puerta encajada, por la que se colaban los rayos de sol, podías oír mejor las carcajadas de los dos amantes entre sábanas veraniegas a pesar de ser otoño…

-Eres como un crío ¿lo sabías?-una voz femenina se alzó sobre las carcajadas del moreno que la acompañaba.-Comandante estoy realmente disgustada…-otra risa más.

-¿Por qué? Lo único que pasaba era que me apetecía tenerte en mi cama y oírte gritar. Con alguien en la casa no habría sido lo mismo.-con delicadeza le acarició las ondas castañas que se perdían en su espalda desnuda. Ella lo miró risueña y volvió a reír.-Te quiero…

-¿Bromeas?-la joven que permanecía sentada frente a él con las piernas cruzadas en indio, se tapaba con las sábanas tímida e inocente. Como si fuera una niña. Como si él nunca la hubiese visto desnuda. Mientras que el pecoso apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de madera con la única necesidad de cubrir su parte más íntima con las sábanas.-no me quieres Ace…

-¿Por qué dices que no Neru? Eso me duele…-pareció ofenderse y ella se acercó insinuante hasta morder su labio inferior con hambre y deseo.

-Porque me amas…-rió jugando de nuevo a ser adolescentes inconscientes.-aun así, no me hace gracia que eches a nuestro de hijo de casa solo por que quieres tenerme entre tus brazos, ¿te parece lógico?

-Dime, ¿cuántas veces al cabo del día estamos solos en esta casa? Echaba de menos esta sensación de hacer locuras sin que nadie nos oiga o nos mire. Y algo importante…-Ace agarró la mano de la de ojos verdes y le besó el dorso.-no lo he echado. Simplemente dijo que le apetecía salir al mar hoy durante el día y yo le anime a elegir el momento.

-Eres muy listillo…-chocó su nariz con la de él rodeada de pecas y él se aventuró a acariciar el muslo de la joven con intensidad mientras con la otra mano la agarraba de la delgada cintura y la atraía hacia él.-Quiero otra tanda rápida de besos y caricias Ace…

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo…-iba a comérsela con la boca cuando de pronto oyó como la puerta de abajo se cerraba y la voz de su hijo los avisaba.

-¡Papá, mamá! Estoy en casa…-gritó el moreno observando el alboroto de la escalera mientras soltaba los bolsos de viaje y la maleta de Rou en el suelo.

-¿Y esto?-la de ojos verdes oscuros, casi grises, cogió la cinta del pelo de su madre y el sombrero de su padre del suelo. Luego siguió el rastro de ropa por las escaleras.

-¿Tú qué crees?-Roger le sonrió con picardía y al momento su hermana captó la idea y rió por lo bajo.

-¡Nos pilló! ¡Te lo dije!-Nerumi regañó divertida al moreno que había llevado sus labios al cuello de su mujer.

-¿Y qué? Está será en silencio…-le contestó con tono seductor cuando se despegó de su cuello un instante.

-Ace…-rió Nerumi.-la ropa está por todos lados…Para…

-¿Y qué? Gray tiene 17 años, sabe perfectamente de qué va esto.-luego la beso con deseo y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Se lo has explicado tú?-pegó su frente a la de él y le acarició el pelo de la nuca.

-Es muy probable…-rió el otro que la miraba desde abajo.

-¡Vengo con un invitado!-volvió a gritar Gray mientras entraba en la cocina y bebía algo de agua. Rouge aun miraba la escalera llena de ropa con una felicidad embriagadora y contagiosa.

Sin duda era realmente feliz en aquella casa. Sus padres aun se amaban con locura y lo demostraban sin ningún tapujo. Estaba realmente contenta de que fueran sus padres, de vivir en aquella casa, de que hubiera tanto amor surcando cada rincón. Con gracia y divertida se colocó el sombrero de su padre en la cabeza y lloró emocionada. Gray se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y observó a su hermana con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡¿Lo has oído?!-nada más oír aquello Nerumi se despegó de él y salió de entre las sábanas para ir al armario y empezar a vestirse.-esto ha sido una locura Ace…te lo dije…-le regañó. El moreno resopló con fastidio.

-Neru, cálmate. No van a abrir la puerta de par en par…

-Vaya cosas se te ocurren…-la peli castaña siguió con su discurso sin oírlo mientras se colocaba un vestido.

-Jajaja, ¿la que quería la segunda tanta?-el moreno se levantó y se acercó a ella para agarrarla de la cintura por la espalda y susurrarle al oído.-Será que la primera te pareció corta o demasiado buena como para poder rechazar una segunda.-luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. A Neru se le pusieron los bellos de punta.

-Vístete…puede que sea tu hermano o Nami…-contestó casi por instinto.

-¿De veras quieres que me vista?-la giró y la agarró de la nuca para llevarse de nuevo su cuello a los labios.

-Ace…por favor…no sigas…-susurró débilmente mientras se mordía el labio. El deseo la invadía.

Cuando de pronto…tocaron a la puerta de la habitación…

-¿Se puede pasar?-la voz de su hijo sonó tras la madera. Ambos padres miraron la puerta encajada asustados y con el corazón a cien por hora.

-¡Ace!-gritó Nerumi en un susurro mientras se terminaba de vestir. El pecoso esta vez no rechistó fue al cajón raudo y veloz para colocarse una prenda de ropa interior, luego Nerumi le lanzó un vaquero y se lo colocó a la misma velocidad. Para disimular, la de ojos verdes se sentó en el tocador y empezó a arreglarse el pelo.- ¡Pasa hijo!

El susodicho abrió la puerta despacio y con tiento. Hasta que vio la escena de dentro de la habitación. Había una aroma extraño entre el azahar y el sexo. El pecoso sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa Gray? ¿Con quién has venido?-su padre preguntó llevándose las manos al pelo para revolvérselo.

-Le ha parecido extraño ver vuestra ropa desperdigada por la planta baja, escalera y pasillo.-entró en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Y no me digáis que es ropa para lavar.-la voz femenina que hizo compañía a la de Gray en la estancia hizo que rápidamente los dos padres miraran la puerta sorprendidos.

-¡Rouge!-gritó su madre que se levantó del asiento del tocador a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Mamá!-ambas se abrazaron y casi al instante empezaron a llorar como niñas pequeñas. Felices, tranquilas, emocionadas, satisfechas. Habían sido dos años fuera. Dos largos años esperando el regreso de una hija. Dos años con el corazón encogido y el alma llena de orgullo.

En aquel instante Ace se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a las mujeres de su vida con una enorme sonrisa. Había vuelto. Y estaba hecha toda una mujer. Tras separarse del abrazo de su madre, Gray se acercó y le paso la mano por el hombro masajeándole el brazo a una emocionada Neru. Rou se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Papá…-susurró y nada más hacerlo se echó a sus brazos, y lloró aun más si cabe. Ace la abrazó con fuerza y amplió su sonrisa como nunca.

-Rou…hija…-le acarició el cabello corto.-gracias por volver…

-Te quiero papá…-le susurró la pequeña entre sus brazos. Y al instante tanto su madre como su hermano se abrazaron de nuevo, los cuatro a la vez.

-De nuevo la familia D. al completo.-Gray rió y padre lo siguió con ganas…

….

-¡Fue horrible mamá!-Rou le contaba a su madre las últimas pruebas que había tenido con un grado de frustración y satisfacción-Pero al final lo terminé con buena nota…Irina-sensei me ha dicho que estoy lista para ejercer aunque me falte otro par de años de prácticas.-la de ojos verdes la escuchaba mientras dividía la ropa de su hija en dos montones. El de planchar y el de lavar.

-¿Entonces cuanto tiempo te quedas?-por un instante la miró con un atisbo de tristeza.

-No sé mamá. Irina-sensei me dijo que se pondría en contacto conmigo cuando tuviera que volver para seguir con prácticas nuevas e interesantes.

-Bueno…esperemos que tardes en marcharte. Porque cuando tú vienes, el otro va.-hizo un gesto simpático con las manos de ida y venida. Rou rió.

-¿Gray se va a cumplir su sueño?

-En un par de semanas hija…dos semanas…en cuanto Kyle cumpla los 17 estarán rumbo a tierras perdidas, tesoros imposibles, peligros por doquier, fechorías del abuelo…

-Y buenos nakamas…-completó Rou aquella lista tan deprimente con algo de felicidad.-vamos mamá, Gray es bueno…lo hará bien y se comunicará contigo, ya lo verás. Papá ha hecho un gran trabajo estos años.

-Sí pero…pánico me da hija…es un mundo demasiado peligroso…

-Cálmate, saldrá bien.

-¿Ya estás poniendo a Rou al día de tus desvelos?-Ace entró en la habitación de su hija y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Esta abrazó a su padre por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Papá, dile a mamá que se preocupa demasiado.-Ace rió divertido y Nerumi lo miró con resignación.

-Te preocupas demasiado…

-¿Y no es lógico? Sois mis hijos…-volvió a la ropa.

-Y es normal que te preocupes, yo también lo hago Neru.-el pecoso agarró las manos de Rou que rodeaban su cuello y se las llevó a los labios.- ¿Ves?- su hija rió.

-Además mamá…estoy segura de que no ibas a lamentar una temporada a solas con papá.-rió con picardía. Ace la siguió mientras que la madre se puso colorada.

-Cierto…pero eso no significa que os quiera echar o que os quiera fuera de la casa…

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! Mamá…pase lo que pase…estemos donde estemos, llegará el día en que volvamos a esta casa…este es nuestro hogar por mucho mares que crucemos…además, si tenemos que cumplir nuestros sueños…

-¿Quién soy yo, para negarle al destino todo lo que le pertenece?-Nerumi terminó el párrafo de su hija con aquella pregunta que ninguno de los presente respondió con palabras, sino con una sonrisa en los labios…

….

De nuevo el viento le mecía el oscuro cabello y el olor salado del agua se colaba en sus pulmones abriéndolos y serenándolos. Detrás, oyó como una joven se acercaba lentamente a él y como se había sentado sobre la fina arena mirando el mar en el horizonte. Nada más oírla suspiró. Luego simplemente calló y observó como ella se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias por venir…-la joven agachó la cabeza.

-He venido porque tú me lo has pedido Rika…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¿Y dices que Gray ha salido con Rika entonces?-Rou preguntó aquello con la típica curiosidad que Hanon le pondría a un cotilleo o primicia de gran importancia. Nerumi rió mientras iba y venía con ella poniendo la mesa.

-Un par de veces sí cielo. Pero en plan amistad. Según le ha contado a tu padre nada de acercamientos. Ni tan siquiera un beso impropio. Tu hermano es igual que tu padre con las mujeres. Las respeta por encima de todas las cosas.

-Por supuesto que sí,-en aquel instante Ace entró en la cocina.-para ganarte los favores de una mujer es imprescindible mantener las manos en su lugar.-bromeó. Rouge rió y Nerumi lo observó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Algo más?-Ace asintió.

-Claro, no irse de la lengua con groserías o palabras impropias. Decirle a una mujer por ejemplo lo enorme que tiene el…-antes de continuar paró y observó con quién hablaba. Luego simplemente carraspeó y continuó.-no está bien hacer de tus piropos, groserías. Ya me entendéis las dos.-ambas asintieron.

-Y es imprescindible Rou, ir despacio. Que veas que él va despacio contigo y que quiere algo más que robarte un beso, una caricia o una noche.-continuó su madre.-tienes que hacerte respetar para que no jueguen contigo, para que no pasen sobre ti. Tú no eres menos que ellos porque no tengas la misma fuerza física por ejemplo. Eres igual porque si ellos te superan en eso, tú les superas en esto-se señaló la frente. Rouge bebió del vaso de agua que tenía en la mano y asintió.-Los hombres suelen pensar más con otro tipo de aparato…-rió y la hija la siguió.

-La mayoría de los hombres pero no todos.-siguió Ace para quitarle hierro al asunto.-si el hombre que te conquiste es inteligente, le dará más importancia a esto…-se señaló la frente como Nerumi.-…de ti, que a eso…-por un instante señaló el pecho de su mujer.-así que mira bien en lo que se fija un hombre cuando te esté conquistando. Aun así, primero lo miraré yo con lupa cielo. En cuanto alguno te haga ojitos no dudes en decírmelo.-aquello último lo dijo con un deje de orgullo. Nerumi suspiró y Rouge volvió a reír.

-Pero la situación de Gray es diferente. Ni siquiera yo he podido sacarle si tiene la intención de conquistar a Rika o no. Para conquistar a una mujer de verdad no basta con que te guste, hay que quererla, tienes que enamorarte…

….

-Sé que quizás es tarde para hablar de todo esto pero tengo que hacerlo…-le temblaba la voz a cada palabra, a cada sílaba. Roger la miró de reojo. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. Perfecta para él. Guapa y elegante. El pelo rubio le ondeaba con gracia y el beige de su vestido contrastaba con su dorada piel haciendo una bonita simetría de colores. Y luego estaban sus ojos. Dos joyas de color miel. Unos ojos que ahora miraban deprimidos la arena de la playa.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-Gray la miró con una tierna sonrisa, ella levantó el rostro y se sonrojó quedándose totalmente sin palabras -Rika…te marchas en un par de días, ¿piensas qué es necesario castigarte de esa forma? Además en poco me tocará a mí abandonar la isla también. Así que no sigas por favor…esto es inevitable…no quiero que sufras por mí…-en cuanto pronunció aquello último, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo haré de todos modos…incluso ya te has dado cuenta…-susurró agachando de nuevo la cabeza afligida.-y si me dices eso…será que tu no…

-¿Qué sientes Rika?-Roger pronunció aquello sin pensar. Pero era necesario, por nada en el mundo quería que se torturara más con una historia imposible.

-Siento que me muero…-susurró. Y aquella vez, fue Gray el que la miró preocupado y sorprendido. Con un vuelco en el corazón.-siento que te necesito para respirar, siento que quiero gritar tu nombre cada noche que paso sin ti…-pronunciaba aquellas palabras entrecortadamente, con las manos sobre su pecho y mordiéndose el labio de vez en cuando. Miedosa y valiente a la vez, como solo ella podía hacerlo.-te veo, en cada calle, en cada parque, en cada playa…siento que has dejado una huella demasiado grande en mí como para obviarla. Siento que será imposible olvidarte…-suspiró y tragó saliva, evitando por todos los medios echarse a llorar como una niña.

-¿Sabes? Yo me siento igual…-respondió el pecoso con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras su mirada se dirigía al mar infinito. Rika alzó el rostro acongojado y lo miró sorprendida.-siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesitaba. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, siempre…Has creído en mí desde el principio, nunca te importó mi sangre, pensabas que sería el más grande de los piratas, de los hombres…

-Y es así Gray…-intentó hablar sin embargo, él la cortó.

-Pero ya no hay tiempo. Y es ahora cuando nos preguntamos, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Seguir nuestros sueños o seguir a eso que sentimos? Jamás he querido frenarte en nada. Al contrario. Siempre me ha gustado tu independencia y tu libertad, y quiero que siga siendo así…-Rika suspiró. Y entonces pareció entenderlo todo.

-Debemos seguir nuestros sueños…-habló.-eso es lo que debemos hacer…

Por un instante ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y fue el momento en el que Gray sintió un terrible deseo de tenerla, de besarla, de acariciar su piel, de perderse en su pelo. Pero sabía que entonces todo sería más doloroso. Nuca hubo nada. Ningún recuerdo agradable se apoderaría de sus mentes para aumentar el dolor de la partida, de la distancia…

Y así era mejor. Lo mejor era dejarlo así y pensar, que quizás algún día el destino los volviera a unir y entonces, ya se vería. Pero por ahora, lo mejor era marcharse a casa con las cosas dichas y el deseo guardado. El mundo es más pequeño de lo que uno piensa…

-Pues entonces, si lo has decido…-el pecoso se levantó de la arena y se sacudió el pantalón. Luego le tendió mano a la muchacha, sin embargo esta ni la miró. Sus ojos seguían fijados en sus manos nerviosas. Roger suspiró.-Vamos Rika…sé que lo conseguirás. Y aunque vayas a estar en la Marina no voy a hacerte daño nunca.-rió.-La vida sigue. Encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz de verdad.-Era mentira. Cuando pensaba en ella en brazos de otro, solo se le ocurrían distintas formas de acabar con la vida del tipo. Pero ahora no podía pensar así. Tenía que dejarla marchar. Tenía que dejarla ser feliz. Ella había elegido, y él también.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión, la muchacha pareció tranquilizarse y en aquel instante, alzó la vista hacia él. Gray volvió a tenderle la mano y esta vez, la rubia la agarró y la utilizó de apoyo e impulso para levantarse.

-Gracias por todo Gray…Nos…nos veremos algún día entonces…-susurró sin mirarle a la cara. La voz le temblaba con más fuerza y tiritaba sin siquiera darse cuenta.-Que tengas suerte…-el pecoso la miró preocupado y dolido. Lo último que quería en aquel momento era dejarla ir…

-¿Quieres...quieres que te acompañe a casa?-preguntó llevándose una mano a la nuca para masajearse el pelo.

-No.-contestó tajante.- ¿Nos vemos vale?-y simplemente, sin siquiera mirarlo, con la voz rota y el corazón en un puño, la joven caminó hacia el pueblo. Gray la siguió con la mirada hasta que incluso la dejó de ver cuando se introdujo entre las calles.

Y en aquel momento se cayó sobre la arena de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara. El dolor se apoderaba de su mente fría. El nudo del estómago se hacía más grande y sentía que se ahogaba a cada minuto que pasaba. Por un instante el tiempo se paró en seco.

Se sentó sobre la arena y se refugió en sus rodillas. Se mordió el labio intentando calmarse, pero la angustia le ganaba. Así que se incorporó lentamente y lanzó un grito al viento. Luego simplemente suspiró. No tenía ganas, era cierto, pero tenía que regresar a casa. Tenía que hacerlo. Permanecer allí unos días, y olvidarse de ella, quizás no sanar la herida pero sí, intentarlo…

…

El camino a casa fue lento, duro y doloroso. Cada esquina, cada lugar le recordaban a ella. A un momento, a un encontronazo. Sonrió nostálgico al pasar por la cafetería donde hacia una semana se habían tomado un helado, juntos. Se habían encontrado por casualidad al doblar una esquina y él no tuvo ningún inconveniente en invitarla a un fresco manjar.

Suspiró abatido con las manos en los bolsillos. El nudo de su estómago le sobrepasaba. Sin querer, sentía unas terribles ganas de gritar y soltar toda aquella angustia de una vez… Y mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en ella. En sus ojos miel vidriosos, en su pelo rubio ondeando con el viento marino, en su suave piel…Suspiró de nuevo y se rió de sí mismo. Había encontrado a su debilidad demasiado pronto. Al parecer su madre no se había equivocado en absoluto cuando vaticinó un amor adolescente…

"Flash Back"

Se había sentado en el sofá aquella mañana con la preocupación en el rostro. Últimamente estaba raro. Ausente. Se evadía y pensaba en porque se sentía así de turbado. Recordaba a la perfección como su madre lo miró de reojo mientras cosía una especie de mantita. Supuso, que para entretenerse.

-Hijo, ¿qué te inquieta?-preguntó al fin, desenado saber el porqué de aquella mirada perdida. Al escucharla, el pecoso salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Nada mamá…-suspiró. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que le pasaba, ¿cómo diantres se lo iba a contar?

-Eres un mentiroso…-por un instante su madre lanzó una risita y bajó la vista a la aguja. Los hoyuelos se le marcaban a la perfección en aquella maravillosa sonrisa. Estaba preciosa.

-Lo digo enserio mamá. No me pasa nada.-al ver que no lo creía se intentó excusar. Pero esta vez Nerumi dejó a un lado sus quehaceres y lo miró curiosa.

-¿Por qué insistes?

-¿En qué?

-En mentir.

-No lo hago mamá.

-¿Ves?-esta vez el moreno resopló y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se incorporó un poco sobre el sofá y suspiró. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a explicarse.

-Estoy agobiado.-soltó.-Últimamente me siento extraño y no tengo ni idea de por qué.

-¿Estás enfermo acaso?-su madre arqueó las cejas tratando de entenderlo.

-Ojala fuera eso…No mamá es algo más…y creo…-tragó saliva antes de soltar aquello.-que es por alguien…-al pronunciar aquello su madre amplió su sonrisa traviesa y volvió a la costura.

-Una chica supongo…-y él sonrió. Su madre. Siempre tan previsiva, intuitiva, lista y perspicaz. La mejor para consejos, la mejor para escuchar.

-Puede ser.-soltó divertido. Porque no sería tan fácil. No lo admitiría a la primera delante de su madre por nada del mundo.

-Te sientes raro porque has encontrado a una chica que hace que te un vuelco al corazón en cuanto la ves. Porque piensas en ella más de lo necesario. Porque cuando la tienes delante deseas algo más que su sonrisa…-por un instante alzó un poco la vista hacia su hijo y sonrió con picardía.

-Es posible.-contestó. Era duro. Como su padre. Totalmente opuesto a aceptar la realidad y la debilidad por una mujer de una forma tan fácil y predispuesto a no abandonar su libertad por nada del mundo. Su madre suspiró divertida.

-Solo te diré que tengas tiento y no te precipites. Una mujer no es diversión Gray.

-Lo sé mamá…-el pecoso sonrió.

-Tranquilo, te darás cuenta en el momento preciso.-ella volvió a la costura y Roger la miró sin comprender y con curiosidad.

-¿De qué?

-De que te has enamorado.-soltó sin más.-Te darás cuenta cuando sientas que te falta a cada minuto que pasa. Cuando vives sus alegrías de forma intensa y sientes su tristeza la tuya. Te darás cuenta de que te has enamorado cuando el respeto gane al deseo. Cuando ese vuelco sea insoportable, cuando todo lo demás no importe tanto como verla a ella sonreír. Sabrás que estás enamorado cuando…-esta vez lo miró con una sonrisa.-quieras convertir sus sueños en los tuyos…

"Fin del Flash Back"

Entró en su casa, cabizbajo y perdido en sus recuerdos, cuando su padre lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa mientras pasaba de la cocina al salón con cuatro vasos en las manos.

-Gray, te esperábamos.-le dijo antes de entrar al salón.

-Claro…-susurró él entristecido. Gracias a Dios su padre ni lo oyó ni se percató de su estado de ánimo. Fue hacia las escaleras y subió dos peldaños.

-¡Mamá!-la llamó.- ¡No voy a almorzar!-al oírlo, Nerumi salió de la cocina y Gray continuó subiendo escalones lentamente.

-¿Cómo es que no vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre, simplemente no me apetece almorzar.

-Pero hijo, tu hermana…-antes de terminar la frase el pecoso suspiró y la interrumpió.

-Sí, perdona. Sé que es un almuerzo en familia después de dos años, pero no tengo hambre.-esta vez su tono se volvió arisco.-no insistas no voy a comer.

-Gray, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Mamá déjame.-se giró y la miró enfadado.-he dicho que no tengo ganas y punto. No seas pesada, no soy ningún crío. Déjame tranquilo.

-¡Gray! No le hables así a tu madre…-esta vez, Ace, que había salido del salón al oír la discusión, intervino.-Baja a almorzar, no es una petición.-lo miró con el ceño fruncido y serio.

-¡¿Queréis dejarme tranquilo?!-esta vez, gritó. Tenía los nervios de punta y se estaba crispando. Lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación una buena temporada y no pensar. ¿Por qué diantres no lo entendían?-¡Deja de tratarme como si tuviera diez años papá!

-No me alces la voz.-la mirada fría, cruel y calculadora de su padre al decir aquello lo abrumaron, y no pudo más que suspirar y agachar el rostro. En aquel instante Nerumi se percató de que le había pasado algo fuera, una pelea, una discusión, algo. Se acercó a Ace y le tocó el hombro, iba a mediar.

-Está bien. Si no quieres comer, no lo hagas, pero dinos porqué.-suavizó el tono serio un instante.-Hijo, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Quiero estar solo por favor…-bajó la voz unas cuartas y escondió su mirada debajo de su flequillo oscuro como el carbón. Esta vez, incluso Ace pareció entenderlo.

-Está bien…-soltó su padre quitándole tensión a la situación.-Neru, vamos a comer.

-Pero Ace...

-Vamos, no te preocupes.-Ace le sonrió y Nerumi pasó al salón. Gray se giró de nuevo en dirección a su cuarto cuando su padre lo volvió a llamar.

-Roger.-el nombrado se giró cabizbajo.- ¿es ella?-preguntó simplemente. En aquel momento Gray alzó la vista y miró a su padre sorprendido. Aun así, asintió. Ace imitó a su hijo y sin decir nada más, entró al salón.

…

Entró en la habitación. El sol otoñal se colaba a través de la ventana. Poco a poco y con el alma destrozada se acercó a la cama para tumbarse y esperar a que las horas pasasen lo más rápido posible. Además, mientras más deprisa pasasen menos tiempo tendría para pensar.

No obstante, y casi media hora después mirando continuamente el reloj, se incorporó sobre el colchón y resopló dolido. Se llevó las manos a la cara y de nuevo volvió atrás. Hacía dos años, todo era distinto…

"Flash Back"

-Felicidades.-el pecoso le tendió una cajita a una rubia totalmente adormilada. Fuera la luna llena acompañaba a un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Es tardísimo…-suspiró. La joven, con unas enormes ojeras, se había arreglado el pelo a toda prisa. Además, Gray notó a la perfección como se había pellizcado las mejillas para perder palidez.

-Sí y siento haberte despertado, pero es que mañana tenemos entrenamiento intensivo.-le sonrió como solo su padre sabía hacerlo.-No sé si iba a verte, por eso te he traído esto. Al fin y al cabo, por la hora, ya es tu cumpleaños.-volvió a sonreír con chulería.- ¿no lo quieres?

-Sí. Sí que lo quiero…-Rika cogió la cajita, cerró la puerta y ambos se sentaron en el porche de la casa en aquella fría noche de invierno.-Aunque no deberías de haberte molestado.

-No es molestia…-el pecoso miró divertido de reojo como las mejillas de la chica se habían sonrosado sin necesidad de ser pellizcadas. Estaba preciosa. Única. Indefinible.

Rika abrió con cuidado la cajita y nada más hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión.

-¡Gray! ¡Te has pasado!-miraba al chico y al regalo alternativamente con la sorpresa aun en el cuerpo.-no has debido…es…demasiado…-Roger amplió su sonrisa y antes de que ella saliera de su asombro, cogió el regalo de la caja.

-Dame la mano izquierda.-le pidió. Ella se la tendió con una enorme sonrisa y con nerviosismo. A pesar del frío, cuando Roger agarró su mano, estaba totalmente caliente y suave. Poco a poco le colocó en el dedo anular un precioso anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma ovalada, azul como la profundidad del océano. Y mientras lo hacía, Rika rió.

-Parece que me estás pidiendo matrimonio, jajaja.-él siguió aquella carcajada cuando terminó de colocarle la joya en el dedo.

-Ni hablar. Solo es para compensarte los malos tragos que te he hecho pasar para que me echaras una mano con los libros en estos 5 años…

-Aun así…-alzó la mano izquierda delante de sus ojos. El anillo deslumbraba en la oscuridad de la noche.-te has pasado…

-Sí se trata de ti, nunca…-Quizás el anillo fuese caro, pero verla sonreír, no tenía precio…

"Fin del Flash Back"

De pronto salió totalmente de aquel recuerdo. Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación de forma insistente. Con poquísimas ganas de escuchar discursos sobre su decisión, directamente se hizo el dormido sobre las sábanas. Seguro era su hermana que venía con el chisme. Y a ella era a la que menos quería ver en aquel momento. Rika y ella siempre se llevaron demasiado bien, y el que le hubiese hecho daño…sería totalmente la excusa perfecta para regañarle…

Sin embargo, el propietario de aquel sonido sobre la madera, no se cansaba en ningún momento. Gray resopló tras cinco minutos de porracitos insistentes, hasta que por fin dijo:

-Paaaasaaa…-la pesadez y el cansancio de aquella contestación hacían ver el poco entusiasmo que tenía por hablar. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta, y vio como su padre entraba y la cerraba, una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Allí estaba, como diría su madre, su mentor de conquistas femeninas…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Hemos puesto punto y final…-terminó el hijo de relatarle la conversación que había tenido con Rika a su padre.

-Pensé que nunca habías empezado nada.

-Y no lo hemos hecho. No hay ningún tipo de recuerdo maravilloso que afiance el dolor. Jamás ha habido nada…Nunca la he tocado, nunca nos hemos dicho más de lo necesario, jamás hemos roto nuestra amistad para convertirla en … bueno ya sabes… en eso…-Gray se levanto de la cama, resopló y se acerco a la ventana para sentarse en el rellano.

-Eso no es cierto. Aunque no hayáis llegado a nada, habéis tenido encuentros por todo el pueblo hijo. Todavía recuerdo la de trabajos extras que tuviste que hacer hace dos años para costearte aquel anillo.-Ace rió.-si no sintieras, no lo harías. Ella no es un capricho y tu madre siempre te ha insistido en ello.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-lo miró exasperado.- ¿Decirle que la quiero y luego dejarla ir? ¿Tienes idea del daño que le haría?

-Qué si tengo idea dices…-Ace suspiró.-yo dejé a tu madre hace mucho tiempo también. La quería con locura pero la dejé ir por un bien mayor.

-Sí, la dejaste tirada porque pensaste que tu libertad era lo más importante.-le soltó arisco. Aquello molestó a su padre de sobre manera.

-No.-contestó más serio de lo normal.-La dejé marchar porque no tenía nada seguro que ofrecerle. Y sé el daño que le hice. Como también sé cuánto le dolió que la dejase marchar para ir en busca de Kurohige. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Y todas esas veces, lo hice por ella. Para que ella cumpliese su sueño. Rika tiene un sueño y tú también. Pero eso no significa que por darle un beso vayas a echarle por tierra, todo. Más daño os hacen las miradas que os dedicáis. Y lo sabes…

-No lo sé papá…estoy perdido…-se revolvió el pelo de la nuca y miró a través del cristal con el ceño fruncido y frustrado.-sé que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por ella pero…

-Pero al igual que yo, quieres ser libre. Y a diferencia de mi, tu aun no has probado el mar. ¿Acaso vas a cambiar de idea con respecto a tu sueño?

-Ni hablar.-se cruzó de brazos y lo miró serio.-le prometí a Kyle que lo seguiría y que lo llevaría a alcanzar el One Piece. No voy a echarme atrás.

-Entonces has hecho bien. No te deprimas. Dices que no tienes nada con ella, has dejado las cosas claras, quieres que siga su camino y tú quieres ser pirata…-Ace sonrió.

-Sí, pero aun falta un par de días para que ella abandone la isla y dejarla así…-suspiró.

-Gray.-el moreno se levantó y se acercó a su hijo para tocarle el hombro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras su otra mano se escondía en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.-puede que el día de mañana te arrepientas de no haber aprovechado todo el tiempo que hubieses querido con ella… ¿no crees? No es bueno vivir con remordimientos…-el hijo miró al padre con desgana y entristecido.-Vamos…yo también me fui y aproveché hasta el último segundo con tu madre. Además, ambos os estáis haciendo daño ya, y si la quieres de verdad y no la quieres dejar escapar, hazle esa promesa que ata a todo hombre a una mujer…-el moreno, dejó caer la mano de su hombro y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.-sé que la quieres…sé que no jugarás con ella…te he enseñado bien…

-Papá…-el nombrado se giró un instante con aquella enorme sonrisa tan característica de su rostro.-gracias…

Ace abrió la puerta e iba a contestar cuando Nerumi llamó a Gray desde abajo. Ambos hombres se miraron unos instantes con una enorme complicidad, como si uno fuese capaz de meterse en los pensamientos del otro, y en aquel momento, Roger tuvo un presentimiento que su padre afianzó asintiendo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Allí paró en seco tras bajar dos peldaños. Su padre era un maldito adivino.

Nada más mirar al frente, la vio. Con la cabeza agachada y el flequillo rubio cubriéndole los ojos. Sus manos nerviosas se entrelazaban y enredaban con el vestido. Anonadado, y aun con un vuelco en el corazón, bajó tres peldaños más.

Detrás Ace se asomó a la barandilla de madera y sonrió con ganas guiñándole a su vez, un ojo a Nerumi la cuál sonrió con complicidad. Además, desde arriba, vio como Rou se asomaba desde el salón levantando dos dedos en señal de "Victoria". La encerrona había sido perfecta. El empujón estaba dado. Ahora solo quedaba que el fuego prendiera la leña. Ella era perfecta para él. Lo supo desde que eran unos críos y los veía hacer travesuras en la montaña durante los duros entrenamientos.

-Rika…-el moreno pronunció el nombre de la joven en un susurro. Como si temiera que al hacerlo, saliera huyendo para no volver.

Ella no levantó la vista, en ningún momento. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí, porque había aceptado hablar con él. Supuso que Rou tenía razón, aquel anillo en su dedo estaba de más y retrasar lo inevitable era una tontería. ¿Para qué devolvérselo el día de su partida? Hubiese sido más doloroso. Mejor antes que después…

Gray tocó el suelo de la entrada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió con suficiencia. Aunque en realidad, más bien sonrió de felicidad.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó aparentando total normalidad. Como si no pasase nada. Que al fin y al cabo eran amigos desde pequeños, y así seguía siendo.

La rubia alzó la mano y Gray la miró sin comprender. Con curiosidad. Casi divirtiéndose. Ella aun no se había pronunciado y tampoco había levantado el rostro.

-¿Qué es eso Rika?-se agachó un poco para ver si atinaba a adivinar lo que pensaba darle de entre sus dedos.

-Esto es tuyo…yo no lo quiero…no creo que lo vaya a necesitar…-dijo al fin. Roger extendió la palma de su mano derecha abierta, y nada más hacerlo, la joven dejó caer sobre ella el anillo.

-¿No lo querías al final? Entonces… ¿por qué diablos lo aceptaste?-habló con chulería. Ace desde su posición sonrió. Aquel era su hijo. Un hombre seguro de sí mismo, que no se rendía ante nada.

-Porque en su momento, pensaba que significaba algo para ti.-contestó la muchacha enfadada.

-Y significa para mi Rika. Todavía significa para mí.-con rapidez, cogió su mano izquierda y volvió a colocarle el anillo en el mismo dedo que dos años atrás. Esta vez, ella alzó la vista y lo miró sorprendida.

-No digas tonterías…-ella intentó zafar su mano del agarre, pero él se lo impidió e hizo algo que sorprendió incluso a los presentes que los rodeaban, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Rika se quedó paralizada. Gray sonrió son satisfacción.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Solo es un regalo de un buen amigo… ¿no?-la picardía en sus palabras hicieron que se sonrojase.

-Suéltame Gray…están tus padres delante…-le susurró.

-¿Y qué?-le preguntó él al oído de forma sugerente. A Rika se le pusieron los bellos de punta.

-No juegues conmigo…te conozco y sé lo que estás pensando…-con la mano que tenía libre, le empujó el pecho para echarlo hacia atrás. Él se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia y su sonrisa juguetona se amplió. El enfado de Rika aumentó por segundos.- ¡Pobre ilusa que piensa que estoy enamorado de ella! ¡¿No es así?!-gritó.

Neru y Rou observaron la escena con preocupación y el rostro de Ace se volvió serio.

-Y lo estoy…-esta vez, su tono fue distinto. Suave y calmado. Cálido y dulce. La chulería y la suficiencia se habían esfumado.-estoy enamorado de ti Rika…

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los labios entre abiertos le temblaban. La ira y el dolor la confundían en su interior. Sus ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia y de frustración ante tan grande humillación delante de gente que le importaba. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, alzó la mano derecha y golpeó la mejilla del pecoso.

El calor y el picor se intensificaban por segundos. Se merecía aquel golpe. Ella tenía todo el derecho de golpearle. Empezando por lo estúpido y cretino que había sido.

-¡No juegues conmigo!-le gritó la rubia dolida, llevándose las manos a la boca y echándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta.

-Y no lo hago…jamás he jugado contigo…nunca te he mentido…-le dijo con el rostro agachado.-y lo sabes…-Rika ahogó un sollozo.-Pero perdóname por no haber sido capaz de confesártelo nunca…no suelo ser un cobarde…no suelo vivir con remordimientos…Tenía que haberte dicho antes lo que sentía…perdóname…

Nada más decir aquello, Neru sonrió ampliamente y cogió a Rou de los hombros para tranquilizarla. Era el momento de entrar en el salón y apartarse de lo que estaba a punto de llegar. Ace, sin embargo, mantuvo su posición, solo que en sus labios se volvió a dibujar una sonrisa bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

-No quiero perderte Rika…-le susurró afligido. La debilidad había salido a la luz. Ya no había vuelta atrás.-Te quiero…

En cuanto Gray mencionó aquellas palabras la sorpresa la embriagó por completo. Las pulsaciones se le aceleraron y su respiración empezó a agitarse. Las lágrimas cesaron inmediatamente. Su sinceridad la abrumó. Estaba claro, que esta vez, decía la verdad…

Poco a poco y con tiento, el moreno se acercó a ella. De nuevo aquella sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Aquella sonrisa que la volvía loca.

Se mordió el labio con dulzura. Las mejillas se le sonrosaron y sus facciones se relajaron por momento…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes Rika?-le volvió a hacer aquella pregunta que horas antes le había hecho en la playa. La sonrisa seguía siendo la misma. Los nervios y el cosquilleo en el estómago los mismos.

Se acercó hasta acorralarla contra la puerta la miró desde arriba con picardía. Ella enmudeció. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca. La rojez de sus mejillas había aumentado aun más y sin pensárselo dos veces, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. En aquel momento, Gray le alzó la barbilla y la besó en los labios con dulzura. Ella rodeó con sus manos la espalda del moreno y correspondió al beso con pasión y deseo. Él la cogió por el trasero y la subió hasta que las piernas de Rika envolvieron su cintura. El beso se intensificó hasta que por un instante pararon para respirar. Gray la miró a los ojos con deseo y Rika sonrió seductora y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Salgamos de aquí…-le susurró el moreno y ella rió.

Ace volvió a sonreír más si cabe. Era el momento de irse de la escena, la llama había prendido y el fuego estaba más vivo que nunca…

…

-¡Ha sido impresionante!-Rou terminó de relatar con aquella exclamación la escena vivida hacia unos segundos.-Jamás me imaginé que Gray tenía un corazón así.-terminó de llevarse a los labios la última cucharada de sopa que le quedaba. Al oírla decir aquello último Ace rió.

-Hija, tu hermano siempre ha tenido corazón…

-Sí. Uno de piedra. Y bien grande.-el padre volvió a reír.

-Es cierto Ace… ¿me pregunto a quién habrá salido?-Neru suspiró resignada.

-A ti. De eso estoy seguro. Sabes que en cuanto me cazaste me convertí en un ser blandito y débil.

-¿Yo? ¡Já!-Nerumi lo miró con suficiencia.-No te cacé Ace. Tú bajaste mi bandera a base de madurez y respeto.

-¿Es eso lo que te conquistó mamá? ¿El respeto que papá te tenía?-Rou miró a su madre incrédula, pensando que su madre había echado por tierra todo tipo de historia amorosa y pasional.

-Fue una de las cosas hija. Por aquel entonces también me conquistó su impulsividad e insensatez, el hecho de que fuera uno de los piratas más importantes de una Era y por supuesto salta a la vista que tu padre sigue siendo guapo pasen los años que pasen.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca.-sonrió el pecoso amplio. Rou rió.

-Pero el trato que me tenía y su madurez fueron lo más importante para avanzar cielo. No todo es pasión y lujuria en una relación cariño. Aunque sois adolescentes y estoy segura de que eso último es lo que más os preocupa.-suspiró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quién sabe?-rió divertida Rouge antes de terminarse por entero su sopa.

…

La mañana siguiente amaneció con el cielo gris y lluvioso. Otra tormenta de verano más en su pequeño pueblecito, pensó Rou cuando bajó las escaleras, somnolienta y adormilada. Dormir en su cama por fin le había sentado de maravilla. Estar en su hogar era fantástico.

-Hola Rouge…-nada más entrar en la cocina el saludo del rubio hizo que se estremeciera por completo y despertarse del todo.

-¡Kyle!-gritó la peli castaña que enseguida se abalanzó sobre el rubio para darle un abrazo reconfortante y cariñoso. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-volvió de nuevo a abrazarle con efusividad.

Mientras, Roger se tomaba su taza de café con una enorme sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban todos juntos. Solo faltaba cierta peli roja para que el cuarteto de primos estuviese completo.

-¡Gray me invitó a desayunar! No lo hace todos los días, así que aproveché. Y de paso te veía después de tanto tiempo…-rió con ganas.

-Entiendo…-susurró la de ojos verdes con una gota en la sien.-Lo importante era el desayuno…-Sin duda, a veces Kyle se parecía más a su tío Luffy que a Sabo.-Gray ¿y papá y mamá?

-Mamá en la tienda y papá debería de estar trabajando si no ha ido de visita al bar de Makino un rato-sonrió.- Y bueno Kyle, ¿se lo dices tú? ¿O se lo comento yo?- el pecoso miró a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras él terminaba de engullir un par de tostadas. Rouge los miró interrogante.

-¿Decirme el qué?-preguntó mientras se servía un vaso de leche.

-Más que decirte, hablamos de proponerte.-empezó Kyle, el cual se había puesto más serio que de costumbre.- ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros al mar?-terminó abiertamente y entusiasmado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Al mar?! ¡¿Ser pirata?! ¡¿Estáis locos?!-casi se le cae la taza al suelo de la proposición y lo inesperado de la misma.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-le sonrió Kyle con confianza para después agarrarle a la pecosa la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa de desayuno y mirarla con sus ojos azules expectante. Ante el roce Rouge sintió las pulsaciones de su corazón acelerar con más fuerza si cabe.-Nos hace falta un médico y sería divertido ¿no?

-No…No sé chicos…-tartamudeó nerviosa hasta que el rubio deshizo el agarre.-Tengo que seguir estudiando un poco más, todavía no he estado ni siquiera en una intervención real y…

-¡Piénsalo!-Soltó Kyle despreocupado y llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca.-Tenemos algo de tiempo y hoy vamos a ponernos en marcha con la construcción del barco.

-¿Vosotros?-la peli castaña los miró con un deje de burla.

-Si….-contestó Gray con pesadez y resignación.-por lo menos una pequeña barcaza que nos lleve a alguna parte…-suspiró- después ya iremos viendo…

-Ya robaremos cualquier barco-rió Kyle de repente, y tanto a Rogue como a su hermano le descendieron dos pequeñas gotitas por la nuca mientras suspiraban con resignación. Kyle no tenía remedio…

…..

-¡No te quejarás para nada cielito!

-Y no me quejo, estoy más que feliz aunque la alegría me dure dos semanas.-sonrió Nerumi por debajo de las gafas de pasta mientras atendía a los albaranes del mes.

-Lo que más me ha llamado la atención de todo es que no os dijera absolutamente nada.-se extrañó Delia mientras sacaba cosas de las cajas listas para colocar.

-Bueno, los D. no se han caracterizado nunca por su factor previsor-rió la de ojos verdes.

-Jajaja ni que lo dudes.

Ambas reían divertidas cuando una rubia muy conocida entró por la puerta con otra enorme sonrisa y paraguas en mano.

-¡Buenos días! Vaya tiempo que hace.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, en este pueblo parece que vivimos en un eterno otoño o primavera si las temperaturas son altas.-contestó Delia -¿Qué buscas Rika?

-Una maleta lo más grande posible.-sonrió fresca y radiante, nada que ver con el sofocón de la noche anterior en su casa, pensó Neru algo preocupada aún.

-¡Marchando! Nos trajeron un par ayer, enseguida te las busco.-la tendera pasó por detrás del mostrador hacia la trastienda.

-Muchísimas gracias Delia.-en cuanto la mujer no estuvo presente, Rika se dirigió hacia la peli castaña que seguía apoyada en el mostrador liada con sus cuentas.- ¿Nerumi?

-Dime cielo-alzó la mirada por encima de las gafas con una enorme sonrisa. Y fue cuando Rika se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente guapa que se mantenía la madre de Gray.

-Siento muchísimo el desplante de anoche…-agachó el rostro apenada-me pudieron los nervios…y les di la cena.-suspiró con resignación-soy un desastrito…

-Que va mujer, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, mi hijo también hizo de las suyas…-suspiró.

-Ya lo sé pero…

-Lo importante es que ambos arreglarais vuestras cosas después y estéis bien.-la cortó con una sonrisa. Aun así la joven seguía mirándola con algo de preocupación.

-Pronto me marcharé…-susurró con tristeza.

-Pues tendréis que superarlo…-Empatizó la peli castaña-…poco a poco. Además el tiempo dirá si tendéis que estar juntos o no. Así que, anímate. Él estará bien. Yo lo procuraré en este tiempo y Kyle y las aventuras harán el resto cuando se marche.

-Muchas gracias de verás, Nerumi…-susurró.

-No me des las gracias cielo, y deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, sabes que siempre, pase lo que pase, te adoraremos.

En cuanto dijo aquello Rika alzó el rostro sorprendida y un vuelco se atisbó en su corazón. Sin duda tenía muchísima suerte. Los padres de Gray eran maravillosos y la trataban genial. Gray podría estar orgulloso de ellos sin duda.

-Aquí las tienes-Delia salió con unos tres ejemplares con respectivos neceseres.-Pasa por aquí y dejemos a nuestra Neru el mostrador para que siga con las cuentas.

-Claro-sonrió por fin la joven mientras la madre de Roger le devolvía la sonrisa.

-A ver qué te parecen Rika…-ambas empezaron a entretenerse con las maletas mientras Nerumi seguía a lo suyo. Mucho más tranquila ahora desde luego.

-Mmmm…esta es bastante bonita Delia, ¿qué precio tiene…?

-Pues…

Y en aquel momento de paz interior, la puerta de la tienda volvió a abrirse dando paso a una mujer que antaño habría hecho cualquier cosa para deshacer aquella vida que llevaba, para destruir su huida con un pirata, para romper la apacible vida que hasta aquel instante, llevaba más allá de sus propias preocupaciones…

-Buenos días Nerumi.-aquella voz mandataria y seria, dominante y algo grave, hizo que por un instante la joven temblara de escalofríos. Poco a poco, e intentando quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que reconocía aquella voz como la palma de su mano, alzó el rostro suplicando que fuese otra persona.

Sin embargo, no lo era…

-Buenos días, madre…


End file.
